Guy Code - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine learns a little about the "guy code" when an old flame calls to say hello.


_To all our fabulous readers. Guests, McRollers, friends. Much love and thanks for the wonderful feedback! Your response to __That Simple__ has left us overjoyed & humbled at your support & generosity! _

_Sammy & Ilna, the REAL World has made me two of the most wonderful REAL friends I could ask for. You simply enhance each day by being a part of it. _

_Love & hugs, Mari_

.

**Guy Code**

**HQ – Steve McGarrett's office  
>Friday 8:30 p.m.<strong>

"Why do I know that name?" Steve's brows knitted as he hung up the phone and ran a hand behind his neck.

"Gotta be an alias." Danny smirked. "That's not a real name. Who'd name their kid that? Unless they watched _Dynasty_ like my mother and Nonna." He snorted.

"What name?" Catherine came out of her office, freshly washed coffee mug in hand; they were just about ready to call it a night. "Here, I washed yours too." She handed the mug to Steve. Who smiled his thanks.

"Blake Berryman." Danny said as he grabbed his keys off Steve's desk. "Anyway, I'm out, guys. See you Monday."

"'Night Danny." "Bye." They said together, but Catherine was staring at Steve.

"Why were you talking about Blake Berryman?"

"He left you a message and the name sounded …" Catherine saw the recognition dawn the second Steve's expression changed. "Ah."

Catherine smiled, knowing he'd remembered.

"Here." Steve handed her a slip of paper with Berryman's number. "I'd just logged off when he called, so I wrote it longhand."

"Thanks." Catherine stuffed the number into the back pocket of her jeans and smiled. "Wanna heat up the rest of the fish you caught with Chin on Wednesday? If we don't eat it tonight we have to freeze it."

Steve was staring at her, "That's fine."

"Great. I want to try that dill sauce Kono's mom gave us."

"Yeah."

"Steve?" Catherine grinned. "You coming?" She'd walked a few paces but he hadn't moved.

"Yeah."

"Good, because we took your truck. You're my ride home, Sailor."

/

**Steve McGarrett's Truck**

"… and she said she'd meet me at the spa Sunday afternoon, so I should be home by six…"

"You gonna call?" Steve glanced at her and back to the road. She was ruffling her hair after tugging it out of a ponytail.

"Who? Carrie? No, unless one of us can't make it …"

"Catherine." He raised an eyebrow and she smiled.

"Steve."

"Aren't you gonna call him back?"

"Blake?" She shrugged. "I guess, why?"

Steve shrugged. "Don't want him to think because _I _took the message …"

"Do you actually think I care what my high school boyfriend, who I haven't seen in _eighteen_ _years,_ thinks?"

"He might assume I didn't give you the number, or that I … I don't know, gave you a hard time about calling. He seemed kinda … solemn when he realized he was talking to me. Now I know why." He smirked a bit.

"Because he's clearly been … what … pining for me since twelfth grade and after sizing you up, realized a competition with the BAMF Commander McGarrett, Navy SEAL and head of Five-0 might not end in his favor?" They were stopped at a traffic light not half a mile from home and Catherine leaned over as far as the seatbelt allowed and kissed his cheek. Steve turned and kissed her lips quickly before the light changed.

As they approached their driveway, she laughed and slid her hand up his thigh. "You gotta do better than that, McGarrett, if you're expecting to win a competition …" Steve's look grew mischievous and she was cut off as he quickly pulled the truck into their driveway, threw it in park and kissed her breathless.

When Catherine fumbled to undo her seatbelt in an attempt to crawl onto his lap, Steve smirked and pulled away. He opened the door and stepped out of the truck, leaving her panting with a growing smile on her lips. Amusement and desire were in her sparkling brown eyes when she called, "Oh, game on, Commander!" and followed him into the house.

/

**Living Room  
>10:00 pm<strong>

"Cath?" Steve ran the hand he'd been resting on Catherine's butt up her spine and she murmured, "Hmmm?" Not lifting her head from the crook of his neck. She hadn't budged from where she'd collapsed on top of him and was feeling a little too boneless to move.

"We moving this upstairs, or are you planning on pinning me to the sofa for the night?" He pushed the hair away from her face and a smile graced his lips. "Not that I'm complaining." He bent to kiss her forehead and gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Mmmhmm minute."

"But we've gotta move either way, Rollins, Cammie has to go out. It's …" he checked his watch "twenty two hundred." Steve shifted to a sitting position, ending with her in his lap, eliciting a groan from Catherine.

"Okay, okay," She sighed dramatically, "but only because Cammie has to pee." She grinned and pressed into him intimately, smirking at Steve's sharp intake of breath. Placing a nipping kiss on his lips, Catherine moved off his lap and looked around the floor for enough clothes to take the dog into the yard for the last potty run of the night. "Heat up the fish, I'll take her out."

She was halfway to the dining room, wearing Steve's button-down when he said, "Cath?"

Catherine turned from where she'd stooped to pick up an errant pillow that had flown off the sofa during their enthusiastic romp. "Yeah?"

"Scales tip in my favor?" His grin was adorably cocky as he one-handed the pillow she flung at him.

"Definitely, Commander, but don't let it go to your head."

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence - Lanai  
>Saturday 9:45 a.m.<strong>

"Blake? It's Catherine Rollins." Steve padded outside barefoot, wearing boardies and carrying two mugs of coffee, but moved to back off the lanai as he heard Catherine on the phone. When she waved him over, he sat on the Adirondack chair next to hers and handed her a mug, placing his own in the lawn after taking a swallow.

"_Catherine! How are you? Thanks for calling me back I wasn't sure if …" Blake's voice trailed off._

"I'm good, Blake. Nice to hear from you after … is it really almost twenty years?" Catherine stood and moved to sit on Steve's lap. "How are you? What brings you to Oahu?" She sipped her coffee and smiled as his arms wound around her.

"_I'm great. We're on vacation. Do you remember Phil Jennings from high school? I ran into him when I was planning this trip and he said you were living here and he sent me a scan of an article. There was one in _Oahu Today _that said you were dating the head of a special task force. I googled you and saw you'd retired from the Navy and joined the force yourself. I figured I'd look you up and say hi if you were up for it." Blake's tone was happy and easy. Catherine noted he'd said '__we__ were on vacation' and smiled._

"I'd love to meet up. How long are you in town?" Catherine felt Steve's fingers slide down her arm and her smile grew.

"_Just the next two days. We're on a whirlwind tour. If you have time, we're at the Hilton. Why don't you let us buy you and Commander McGarrett dinner one night?"_

Catherine knew Steve could hear Blake's side of the conversation, and while she also knew he'd absolutely accompany her if she asked, she saw his wince and stifled a laugh. "I don't think we can get away long enough for a dinner in the next two days, maybe drinks though?" She returned Steve's grin which earned her an appreciative kiss on her temple.

"_Sounds great. How's tonight at seven?"_

She turned to look at Steve, who shrugged. "Seven it is. See you later."

"_Excellent. Nice talking to you, Catherine."_

"You, too. See you tonight."

Catherine ended the call and turned in Steve's embrace. "You don't have to go if you don't want …"

"I want to. He googled you, Catherine, that means he saw my name pop up. I don't want Berryman to think I'd give you grief about going. Some of the stuff out there makes me seem a little … aggressive."

"Just a little?" Catherine teased but pulled back enough to look in Steve's eyes. "You _are_ kidding, right? You don't actually think anyone I've ever been friends with would believe I'd be with you if you were that kind of man?" Catherine's hand went to rest on his thigh.

Steve kissed her. "Mostly." At her raised eyebrow he grinned. "Not about the part that anyone who's known you would doubt your judgment, but about me wanting to go. Besides, it's part of the …" he smirked "guy code. I'm obligated to see what he turned out like. The yearbook photo you showed me last night doesn't count."

"Guy code." She shook her head. "You weren't like this when we ran into my Junior Prom date, Tom Decker, in California."

"That's totally different." Steve played with the strap of her tank top.

"How is …" Catherine began. He placed a kiss on her shoulder, but she caught his sheepish expression and a peal of laughter escaped her lips. "Oh, for the love of …"

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed but Catherine knew _he_ knew he was caught.

"I had sex with Blake. I never slept with Tommy." she chuckled and placed a smacking kiss on Steve's lips. "_You_ are adorable."

"I am not _adorable, _Catherine. _Kittens_ are adorable." Steve tried to mask his grin.

Catherine punctuated each word with a kiss. "Yes. You. Are." She chuckled again at his look.

"Still …"

"I know. Guy code." Catherine stood and offered her hand, tugging him from the chair. When he was standing, she wrapped her arms around his waist ran her hands over his back. "We have the whole day off; wanna tip the scales a little further?" Her fingers dipped beneath his waistband and she grinned at his gasp.

"Definitely." Steve's smile was infectious and he scooped her effortlessly off the ground. Her arms and legs wound around him as he carried her a few yards and deposited her on the large chaise lounge while Cammie hopped onto the recently vacated Adirondack chair to settle for a nap.

/

**Hilton: Paradise Lounge  
>6:45 p.m.<strong>

"Hi, Steve, Catherine." The manager greeted them. "Are you meeting Danny? He's at the bar.

"Hey, Sophie." Catherine turned to Steve. "Steve?"

"Yeah?" Steve's eyes scanned the room for his partner.

"Why is Danny here?"

"Um, he's thirsty?" Steve's grin crinkled his eyes when Catherine playfully smacked his chest. "You told him, you big jerk." She turned to see Danny approaching. "And you. This had to be your idea. Spill, Danny." Catherine's attempt to look pissed was lost when she couldn't hold back her giggle. Danny was always their biggest cheerleader, the softie.

Danny held his hands up in surrender. "I just stopped by to have a drink." Catherine's eyebrows rose and he continued, "And maybe see what a person with a soap opera name looks like. Promise, I won't join you; even though I am delightful company." His blue eyes sparkled with mirth. "Seriously, Hon, I won't embarrass you, promise. Which is more than I can say for this animal."

"Hey, whose side are you on, here?" Steve taunted.

"My own. I could use the entertainment. And besides, I knew you'd show, it's part of the Guy …"

"… Code, yeah I know." Catherine finished for him. "Which apparently comes into play here because Blake's the first guy I had sex with and Steve needs to see what he looks like now." She turned to face Steve with a smirk. "Even though you know it was a lifetime ago and after I got to the Academy and met you, there wasn't anyone else until we got together."

Danny grinned at Catherine's bluntness and Steve's shrug. She was never anything if not honest and to the point. "Actually, that's pretty much it. It's a morbid curiosity we all have. And as a guy, you need a reverse wingman to tell you that you look better and have better hair. That's what friends are for." Danny slapped Steve's shoulder.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "If you two, she pointed between them, "Do anything … embarrassing, I swear to God, I'll … I'll…" She gave them a wicked smile. "Tell Nonna!"

"Oh, the big guns. Best behavior, promise." Danny said just as a man's voice came from behind Steve.

"Catherine! You haven't changed a bit. I'd know you anywhere."

Catherine spun and said "Blake!" before being pulled into a hug by a smiling man with sandy hair and eyes as blue as Danny's.

Danny elbowed his partner and indicated with the slightest chin tilt the stunning woman standing just behind Blake Berryman as Catherine stood back and took Steve's hand, pulling him slightly forward. "Blake, this is Steve McGarrett and this …" the hand that wasn't entwined with Steve's landed on Danny's shoulder, "Is Danny Williams, Steve's partner and best friend."

The men exchanged handshakes and Blake slipped an arm around the woman at his side. "This is Melissa Ackerman, my wife."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you guys, I'm just on my way out." With a smirk Danny gave a little salute to Steve and left for the exit. Steve's eyes flicked from Melissa to Catherine and back before settling on his partner's retreating form.

Melissa looked enough like Catherine to be her sister. Slightly taller and a few pounds heavier, but they definitely shared a look. The women exchanged amused glances as the group made their way to a table.

When they were seated, Steve ordered a round and they all chatted, making small talk until Melissa said, "Well, Hon, you definitely have a type." with a grin.

Blake shrugged. "At least I have good taste, right, Steve?" He tilted his beer and Steve gave a nod. "So, let me bore you with a picture of my kids. And maybe share a little ulterior motive for bothering you after eighteen years. I was just going to get in touch by email, then I found out you were living here and I figured we could catch up and I could maybe get some advice."

Catherine smiled and Melissa groaned as Blake pulled out his phone and held out a photo of four girls, ranging in age from teens to about seven. "Our babies."

"They're beautiful." Catherine said genuinely. "What's your ulterior motive, Blake?"

"My oldest, Sherry? She wants to go to the Naval Academy. She's brilliant." He beamed. "Takes after her mother. Then Melissa remembered my high school girlfriend had gone to the Academy."

Melissa grinned. "I'd seen you in Blake's year book years ago and noticed our resemblance, so of course I asked if he knew what happened to you after high school."

"I told her we went our separate ways after graduation because we'd decided with me going to Princeton and you going to Annapolis …" He shrugged.

"So, I thought since you had parted on good terms, I figured maybe you wouldn't mind offering some advice for Sherry…" Melissa said.

Catherine was happy to offer what insights she could and the foursome had another round before calling it a night.

/

**Catherine's Car  
>8:15 p.m.<strong>

"That was interesting." Catherine smiled. "Thanks."

"For what? Coming along? I told you, guy code." Steve glanced her way and winked.

"Mmm hmm." She chuckled, knowing he went simply because she'd asked. "Guy code or not, I appreciate it. It was nice seeing Blake again and Melissa's very sweet."

"You mean your doppelganger?" Steve grinned.

"Yeah. Funny, huh?"

"He clearly has good taste." Steve's hand left the wheel and found her knee with a gentle squeeze.

"Aww, thank you again." She placed her hand over his. "But most people have a _type_, Steve."

"Whatever. Hey, good for him … them … as long as _I've_ got the original."

She lifted their joined hands and kissed his knuckles. "Watch it there, Commander, you're being awfully sweet." Her voice was light but her heart was full. "Might mess with that BAMF reputation."

The rest of the drive was made in silence with Steve never letting go of Catherine's hand. When they returned home, unlike the previous night, they actually made it to the bedroom.

/**  
>Bedroom<br>10 p.m.**

"Cath?" Catherine rolled closer to Steve, snuggling into his left side. "About that type …" His voice faded off.

"What?" She rose up on an elbow.

"Nah, nothing."

"Spit it out, McGarrett. What were you gonna ask?"

"You said before, most people have a type, right?"

"Yeah. Most people do." Catherine gestured down at her body. "Clearly, blondes with big boobs aren't yours." She laughed.

"Nope." Steve ran a hand through her hair. "I prefer brilliant, gorgeous brunettes with great legs."

Catherine's eyes sparkled and she kissed him. "And, as I've said before, I'm a sucker for a handsome sailor. Who also happens to be amazingly intelligent and very brave." Her fingers trailed along his abdomen. "Oh, and has killer abs …"

Steve returned her kiss, and just as she intensified it, he mumbled. "I'm … taller." And she felt his grin against her lips.

"Hmmm? What?"

"Than Berryman. My … feet are bigger, too."

Catherine snickered at his triumphant tone. "Oh my _God_, really? It's not a contest, Steve."

"It is if I win." He teased; his eyes alight with humor. It delighted her to see him so relaxed and happy.

"You'll _always_ win with me, regardless of you being … taller." She kissed the pulse point in his neck. "And it was _high school_."

"Still, you and he …" Steve didn't finish and his tone got more serious.

She sat up and faced him. Steve was the least jealous man she'd ever met. Not that it didn't go both ways; she trusted him implicitly and knew he did the same. Wondering what he was really saying, she placed a hand on his cheek. "This is not about me having awkward sex with Blake a grand total of three times eighteen years ago." She knew him way too well to think it was. She also knew he was working out something in that head of his, and he'd voice it as soon as he did.

Steve reached up and covered her hand with his. "No. Of course not, it's … the first time I … the first girl I had sex with …" He glanced away and Catherine brought his eyes back to hers with her fingers under his chin.

"Steve, _what_?"

His eyes held hers. "She said she loved me. I didn't say it back. I couldn't because I didn't feel that way. I liked her, we were dating, but … I doubt she felt it either, I think she just thought it was the right thing to say. Anyway, I …"

Catherine stopped him with a kiss. "No."

"What?"

"No. Is that what you were thinking? Did I ever tell Blake I loved him?"

Steve's eyes widened in recognition as she literally pulled the thought from his mind.

"I've never told _anyone_ else I loved them, because I never have." Steve's eyes searched hers and she continued, "He didn't tell me, either. And it wouldn't have mattered if he had. Because _you're_ the only one I want to hear it from. _Ever_.

Steve's kiss held so much love it took her breath away. When they broke apart he whispered, "It just struck me that it took me so long to say it out loud; I hoped no one … beat me to the punch, as it were." His tone lightened and Catherine saw his eyes shine with happiness as he said "I do love you, Cath, so much."

"I know. And just like I told you, I've _always_ known. I knew because your actions speak louder than words, and you've _shown_ me, over and over that you love me as much as I've always loved you." Her eyes radiated joy. She lay down and pulled him closer. "Now, how about you show me again?"

.

_End. Thanks for reading._


End file.
